Dead Space: Resurrection
by Phoenix Redemtion
Summary: in this story it is two years after the events on the Ishimura nd Aegis VII, even though what happened down there Aegis VII hass been rebuilt and well you'll have to read to find out
1. Old wounds

Dead Space: Resurrection

Location: Medical station Sora XII

Patient's Name: Isaac Clarke

Status: stable

It has been two years since the events of the Ishimura, two years after Aegis VII, at the CEC medical station Sora XII, located closely to Military station Raven, at the medical station, an engineer recovers from injuries and trauma suffered from an incident aboard the USG ishimura, his name is Isaac Clarke.

Isaac awoke, and looked around the room, it was all white and had boards that held x-rays of a human body, probably his own, faintly he heard footsteps and voices near the room, the door opened, revealing medical personnel and business officials, from the CEC, they looked at him and one of the officials began to speak, "Mr. Clarke, I am Robert Sanders, head of the CEC, we heard of your incident on our planet-cracker the Ishimura, and we give you our upmost sympathy in this matter." Isaac looked at them and scoffed, "Sympathy? Please you don't know what happened on the Ishimura, you don't know the things I saw, the people I lost, you will never know." The two officials exchanged glances and said to the injured engineer, "Mr. Clarke, we have seen your RIG log, and we know what happened on Aegis VII, and on the Ishimura, but we have something to tell you, colony Aegis VII has been rebuilt, and it has been running without error for two years."

Isaac looked at them and said to them, "Y-You got to be joking even after what happened?! You people are crazy!!" He started to get up when the medical personnel restrained him, Robert looked at him and tried to calm the unstable man down, 'Mr. Clarke with all due respect we have measures in place to prevent another incident from happening rest assured there is a military garrison on the colony being trained to deal with the creatures, everything is under control."

Isaac screamed at them and said, "No! Nothing is under control, nothing is! It's going to happen again and nothing can stop it! The marker must not be touched! Keep those unitologist bastards away from that fucking thing!"

The doctor then sedated him, and he fell once again into a deep slumber, the CEC officials exchanged worried looks, they knew he would react this way, but they believed in time he would agree to go back to Aegis VII.

Little did they know that their seemingly perfect operation was going to take a turn for the worst.


	2. Welcome the end

Dead Space: Resurrection

Chapter 2: welcome the end

Location: Fort Valor, Aegis VII

Time: 0900 hours

ID: Pvt. Joshua Harding

Pvt. Joshua Harding followed the Sergeant to his brigade, the base on Aegis VII was made up of marines from the orbiting military ship, the USM Phoenix, home of the most famous brigade ever, the 23rd Fireskull infantry brigade, housed right here on Aegis VII, their orders were to train to combat alien creatures called 'Necromorphs', known as 'The holy ones' by the unitologist psychos on the planet, they viewed the RIG-log of Engineer Isaac Clarke of the USG Kellion, and saw what he saw two years ago, many hardened veterans gagged and even vomited at the sight of what the Necromorphs could do, seeing people mutilated and slaughtered, but everyone was silent when they saw the log of the USM Valor, Joshua lost his brother on that ship, everyone paid their respect in silence to those that died on the Valor. After their briefing and training exercises, which taught them to dismember the creatures, Joshua was on his way out when someone placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Oi newbie you ready for this when the shit hits the fan?", He looked at the soldier, he was slightly built and had grey-blue eyes, scruffy dirty-blonde hair and a scar on his cheek, "The name is Lee, and you are?" Joshua looked at him and said "Private Joshua Harding, just transferred here today." Lee laughed at him and said, 'First day on the rock I see, well welcome to Aegis VII, top brass says Isaac Clarke is coming down here to supervise us and provide actual training methods than the watered down ones given to us." Then loud shouting was heard, Joshua gave him a worried look and said, "What the hell is that?", Lee only chuckled and said, "God damn unitologist crack heads at it again, shall we go quell the civil unrest?"

Joshua smiled and said "Would be me pleasure lee." They grabbed PSEC pistols and tazer batons and headed to Aegis VII's center plaza, where a female unitologist spoke to the public, "Do not be fooled by the lies fed to you by the CEC, the holy ones do not kill, they only convert, death is only part of the transformation, please heed our message, they will come to punish the wicked and the unjust, and save the righteous, join us for we are the chosen ones." Lee tapped his baton on a metal case and said "All right, all right break it up you are disturbing the peace please vacate the area or we will have to detain you." She glared at him and said 'Do as you wish, but we will find the marker, and there are more of the holy ones on the Ishimura, do not worry, the day will come, and it is coming soon."

Lee looked at her and scoffed, "Yeah yeah the sooner the better I get to cut their limbs to bits." He gave her a wicked look, then an engineer ran to the Lee and Joshua, covered in blood, he then screamed at the two soldiers, "Help! The Necromorphs are here!!!" with that a slasher came and stabbed its claw into the man's stomach, and moved it upward, tearing him in two, Lee and Joshua looked at the creature then it looked at them, and ran towards them screaming a guttural yell only heard from a dying animal, Lee then looked at Joshua and said, "What ya waiting for?! Go for the limbs!! The limbs! Shoot the bloody limbs!!" they opened fire at the legs and arms, ripping it to shreds, they looked at each other and said, "What the fuck." Lee grabbed his comm, and said, "this is Corporal Lee, can anyone tell me why I just saw a fucking Necromorph?!" Then the brigade leader came on the comms, "This is Captain Jonathan Morales, all marines are to report to the briefing room immediately."

Joshua looked at him and said, "Guess we better go, then right?" Lee looked at him then stomped his boot on the Necromorph's head, "Yeah we better go" they then ran to Fort Valor for their briefing, as they did more sightings of the Necromorphs came in and more RIGs went offline, Aegis VII was falling, and half of the marines didn't know what to do to help, Captain Morales turned to the troops and said, "We all know why we are here, to provide security for the colonists of Aegis VII, and now that time has come, as you can see by these security images some hardcore unitologists paid a visit to the USG Ishimura, and brought back some of their 'holy' gods, meaning they brought the necros down on Aegis VII to convert everyone, well looks like that backfired and now they are loose killing everyone in their path, our orders are to evacuate as many colonists to Fort Valor and hold out until more ships arrive is that clear soldiers?" They all saluted and said, "Sir, yes sir!" Captain Morales smiled, "All right, Haul Ass troopers!" they all suited up In their standard gear, which was a pulse rifle and a Desert Eagle, and stormed out of the base, outside the screams of colonists echoed throughout, as the robotic voice on the P.A. said: "attention citizens of Aegis VII, please evacuate calmly to Fort Valor, thank you for your cooperation." The marines moved into the colony sweeping for survivors and killing Necromorphs that got in the way of that, so far the mission status showed that 65% of the populace was in Fort Valor, while others remained to be found, Joshua and Lee peered into a small shop only to find a slasher snacking on the owner, they immediately they opened fire, shredding the creature to bits, then the radio buzzed as Sgt. Richards of the 75th armored reported in, gunfire and screams could be heard in the background, "This is Richards, we are in the mining area, so far, no survivors, wait what the fuck?! I-I-It's the Leviathan, fall back! Fall Bac--" Joshua and lee looked at each other, and saw many of their fellow marines running back to the base with survivors, Lee grabbed one and said, "SO? What the fuck do we do now?" he looked at lee and said, "fall back to base, Captain's orders." Lee let go of the panicking marine and said, "You want to fucking die? Come on!" they both ran as they saw a giant tentacle rising out of the ground, swiping anyone and anything in its path a cargo tram landed in front of lee and Joshua, and all went black.


	3. The cost of living

Dead Space: Resurrection

Chapter 3: Cost of living is on the rise

Location: Aegis VII

Status: Overrun

Mission Priority Alpha: Secure Aegis VII and survivors, USM Cobra and USM Viper en-route to Aegis VII

Time to arrival: estimated 5 days

Joshua and Lee woke up dazed from the tram car that the Leviathan threw, they looked around, the area was in flames. Lee looked at Joshua and said, "Oi josh you alright? How's your RIG com mine is busted." Joshua tapped on his forearm and the com system came on, and it was in alright condition, he looked at lee and said, "It works, This is Private Joshua Harding come in Fort Valor, Fort Valor this Is Joshua Harding Come in, god damn it respond!" Lee looked at him and said, "We are on our own, lets move." He hefted a Pulse Rifle and beckoned Joshua to follow, they moved through the colony, which was nearly destroyed and in flames, then they heard some scratching on the walls in the alley, "What the hell is that?" said Lee, aiming his rifle all over, then he peered into the darkness and saw two small yellow eyes, then it happened, a lurker jumped on him stabbing its barbs in to his back, Lee screamed as the wicked evil baby stabbed him repeatedly, Joshua aimed but he couldn't get a shot, Lee then yelled at the lurker, "Get the fuck off me you little bitch!" he threw it to the ground and kicked it, sending the top half flying down the alley, Joshua looked at him eyes widened and plainly said, 'Did you just boot the baby?" Lee looked at him, covered in blood and said, "Yes I just fucking boot the motherfucking baby."

Joshua lightly chuckled then a message came onto his RIG, "This is captain Morales, what the hell are you two doing out there?", Joshua aimed his Rifle up and said, "We are cut off on our way back now over."

Captain Morales gritted his teeth, and a thought popped in his head, _**this is going to shit, I need those boys back now!**_ As he pondered his choices the sound of gunfire and yelling returned to his side of the channel:

_Joshua look out! _**(Sound of gunfire is heard and the scream of a dying necromorph)**

_Shit! Shit! Run! Let's get the fuck outta here!!_** (More gunfire is heard and screams of necromorphs grow louder, they are gathering to take the Fort)**

_Fort Valor this is—Lee—ETA—nine—minutes – request—fireteam bravo – for ----_

_This is Harding we're almost there Where the fuck! Is our support!!_

_INTERCEPTING TRANSMISSION: ID- USM Cobra_

_Captain Chasen Richards_

_Opening channel - - - This is captain Richards of the USM Cobra, we are in orbit, we have gunships en-route to extract ETA, 30 minutes, we also have Isaac Clarke, looks like we came just in time_

Captain Morales Smiled, Help finally came

Joshua and Lee sprinted toward the gates of the fort, now turned refugee center," Come on Lee almost there!" Joshua turned around, "Lee….?" He gazed in horror, his friend stood there, impaled by a slasher's claw, Lee looked at him and said silently, "Run." The necromorph then proceeded to split him apart, limb from limb, Joshua then took his combat knife and ran, tackling the slasher to the ground, and proceeded to cut the creature apart, the creature screamed in pain as its limbs were torn apart , it finally died when Joshua rammed his knife deep into what remained of the creatures throat, slicing it open, spraying blood all over his face, he then looked up and saw M-9 attack gunships landing, and fell on his back and sighed, "It's finally over…"

**(Author's notes: this isn't the end it'll end with a bang in chapter 9, Isaac is back and many more characters are going to come, and USM Viper, Phoenix and Cobra will lead a joint operation to finally destroy the creatures and end the nightmare once in for all) oh well keep reading and reviewing PHOENIX OUT!!**


	4. operation hellfire pt1

_Dead Space: Resurrection_

_Chapter 4: Operation Hellfire part 1_

Location: Aegis VII

Status: overrun

USM Viper and Cobra in orbit, sending marines and supplies to assist garrison

The gunship bucked around as it flew through the orbit of Aegis VII, and Lt. Levski looked at his monitor, personal cameras from the colony showed that it was a warzone, everything was either destroyed or on fire, he felt a tear drop on his cheek, his brother Lee was stationed there, he needed to find him and fast, over 25 gunships from the Cobra and Viper landed in Fort Valor's shuttle bay, as soon as the ramps dropped, the marines stormed out of there, like bats out of hell, Levski looked around, his entire group was here, all 28 of them, snipers, medics, heavy weapons specialist to the all around grunt, plus two people, they came out last, one was a miner and the other was a CEC official, Levski looked at his men and shouted at them "All right troops, attention! We all know why we are here, we are here to evacuate all civilian and military personnel and kick alien ass, is that understood?" they all saluted and replied, "Sir, Yes Sir!" He smiled; today was going to be a walk in the park

**

Joshua limped back to the base, covered in blood, his RIG in the yellow areas, his HUD showed two cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, and a concussion, he opened the base door, and passed out, from his injuries, his RIG then went to red, only two bars left, luckily a medic saw him and raised the alarm, unlike his friend Lee, Joshua's life was spared.

**

Captain Morales saluted the captains of the USM viper and USM Cobra as they entered the command center, then sat down and began to discuss their next course of action, "Captain Morales, you've held out long enough, its time to get everyone home, but first, we need to eradicate this threat once and for all, our suggestion, nuke the planet." Captain Morales then replied, "That is one of the first great ideas I have ever heard in my life, first lets get the civilians out of here."

Captain Daniels of the USM Viper agreed and said, "The Viper, phoenix and Cobra have enough firepower to turn this rock to dust, but first things first, how many of the colony survived?"

Morales sighed and said, "By our efforts, 65% of the populace, I'll notify my troops to send them to the shuttle hangar for transport to the phoenix viper and cobra."

Captain Richards then said, "Very well, let's get started."

**

Joshua woke up he was in the Med lab as soon as he sat up a sharp pain flew up his body and he grabbed his side, he then heard the voice of his sister calling him

"_Joshua, Josh its your sister, follow my voice please I need to talk to you."_

He got out of his cot and walked outside and followed the voice

"_Joshua…Josh, come here come towards me"_

He peered into to the darkness and saw a shape, and then it happened

"_JOSHUA!!!"_

He then heard a loud scream then saw a necromorph head straight for him, he screamed, and then woke up screaming. He looked around he was in the med lab, connected to wires, then he heard a familiar voice, "Bad dreams my love?" he looked and saw his girlfriend, Arsula Saiyuna Frost, he came to this hell hole to be with her, just for her, she smiled at him and quickly kissed him on his lips then picked up the medical report, "Looks like you got two cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder and a concussion, I'm surprised you didn't die, what happened out there baby?" He looked at her and said, "Don't want to talk about it, sorry." She smirked and said, "Ah, ok I'll leave you so you can get some rest." She dropped her pen and bent over in front of him, and he stared, at her sweet ass that just was begging to be torn again and again, he whispered something and she stood up and said, "No, no, no, no sex until your all better." She smiled evilly at him and shook her ass in his face and walked out. Joshua sighed and said, "Well at least when we leave I'll get some." Then captain Morales walked in and saluted the injured marine, "Good to have you back son, I would like you to meet someone." He beckoned for someone to enter, and Joshua was in shock as he stepped in, Isaac Clarke, the sole survivor of the Ishimura….here, he couldn't believe his eyes, he looked the man up and down, he was wearing the Level 7 obsidian suit, favorable for this situation at best, Joshua sat up and shook the former engineer's hand and said, "It's an honor sir, I am private Joshua Harding, 23rd Fireskull Brigade, just transferred here today." Isaac looked down at the young marine and said, "Look, even if you transferred here today it's a miracle a rookie like you survived." As soon as Joshua began to speak, a marine spoke on the radio, "Captain Morales, we have a problem….its the colonists sir…they don't want to leave." Morales looked at all of them and said, "Get them out of here! It's not safe on this rock!" the marine replied, "I know sir I know but….wait….sir put that plasma saw down. Sir! SIR! ARGH!!!---" Morales got a worried look on his face and said to the two men, "To the goddamn shuttle bay!" The trio ran to shuttle bay 5 to help the marines quell the disturbance, when they entered they saw a heavily built miner murdering a marine, behind him a woman was yelling on top her lungs: "YES! Kill the heretic, he shall be transformed a humble servant of the great one!" Captain Morales fired his weapon in the air, and everything was silent, he looked at all of them some covered in blood of god knows who they got their hands on, all he could say was "What, the fuck happened here?!"

The woman smiled and said "A revolution, we are free from your tyrannical rule and heresy." Joshua looked around and tried to look for his lover, "Where's Arsula?" he said with a worried look on his face, the unitologist woman cackled evilly and said, "You mean that whore you love, she is pleasing the men right now!" she pointed to one of the shuttles where crying could be heard, Joshua snapped, he ran to the shuttle and opened the door, and saw two men raping the woman he loved, he couldn't take it, he grab them by the scruff of their necks and slammed their heads together, he looked at her, dark chocolate skin bruised and bleeding, her clothing torn, and her silver hair a mess, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms and wept, she opened her eyes and weakly smiled, "Josh…I knew you would come for me I just knew it." He pressed his forehead to hers and said, "I'm here…don't worry they will all pay for what they did." He rested her on the small cot in the shuttle and walked out, seething with rage, he took out his PSEC pistol and aimed at the woman's head, she laughed and said, "You can't kill me I am the holy one's messenger." He sighed and replied to the delirious woman, "Maybe I can't, but that thing can." He pointed behind her with his pistol, she slowly turned around and saw a hunter, and it looked at her with its puss yellow eyes, cocking its head from side to side, as if curious about this strange human, she then got on her kneed and praised the hideous creature, the hunter then took its claw and smashed it into her head, splitting her skull in two, it then looked at Isaac, Joshua and Morales and charged for them they ran, Isaac then yelled to them, "We need to kill it!, I know away get it into one of the executive shuttles!" They ran for the nearest executive shuttle, and got into the cockpit, when inside a loud banging noise was heard behind the door. Isaac punched the throttle and the ship flew out into the depths of space, he looked at the console and typed in the Self-Destruct initialize code, he then told them, "Put on your helmets! We're going for a space walk!" with that the hunter smashed the door open, but Isaac quickly slowed it down with his stasis module, he looked at the two soldiers and opened the hatch, and they sucked out into the vacuum of space, Joshua looked at the shuttle, which then exploded. He then passed out hearing a familiar nursery rhyme in his head:

_Twinkle Twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky…._

_**_

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**A/N:**_

_**WELL! I think that went well what about you guys**_

_**Isaac: you nearly killed us**_

_**Phoenix: erm, I did but then I decided not to**_

_**Joshua: yeah….please don't try to kill us again phoenix **_

_**Phoenix: I make no promises**_

_**Hive Mind: ROAR!!!!**_

_**Isaac: I think we should run now…**_

_**READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE**_


	5. Operation Hellfire pt 2

_**Dead Space Resurrection**_

_Operation Hellfire part 2_

Joshua woke up, dazed and confused, the last thing he remembered was being sucked out into space, and seeing the executive shuttle exploding, now he was here, he needed answers and he needed them now.

He got up and strode toward the bridge, opening it he saw command personnel running all over the place, he looked at the view screen, they were still in Aegis VII's orbit he saw three people standing and conversing he walked toward them, then one of them, a woman turned around and spoke to him, "Hello private, I am Natasha Romanenko, captain of the USM Raven Wolf, you are very lucky we found you and your two friends, your suits barely had enough oxygen to keep you alive." He smiled and gave her a crisp salute, "Thank you ma'am for everything." She gave him a quizzical look and asked, "Are you part Russian?" He looked at her and said, "Yes, is there a problem with being part Russian??"

She looked at him and said, "No, there is no problem what so ever anyway if you would like we will send you down to the surface with a battalion." Joshua smiled at her and said, "That will be much appreciated Natasha."

She laughed and their conversation erupted into Russian that lasted a good 6 minutes, she then led them down to Hangar Bay 7 where a gunship was prepped to take them planet side. Before Joshua went on Natasha grabbed him and whispered into his ear, "Be safe nephew, and come back home, your family misses you."

He replied to her saying, "I will." Joshua stepped inside and smiled at her, giving her a crisp salute, his aunt was a tough woman, but he noticed a tear falling down her cheek as he left, he promised her that he will be safe, he looked at his two comrades, and the new battalion of troops he checked the callsign of the unit, it was: Devil Dog, he sat down and strapped in as the transport sped through the atmosphere, he looked out the viewport, noticing small mini-base transports speeding to different sectors of the colony he leaned back and sighed, "Welcome to hell."

**

Cpl. Levski looked at the monitor, Large transports also known as "Pods" by the marines, deployed at specific areas in the colony, from there the automated system would create a barrier and then a small firebase to house military personnel, so far all were in place, only two codenamed "Echo" and "India" were en-route to their waypoint, Levski opened a comm channel to both and said:

_[-All right boyos speed it up we need those barriers up before nightfall!-]_

_[=: This is echo we are at our waypoint sir, wait hold on…We got movement! They're inside! We need!!--:=]_

A small holographic woman came up from his PDA and spoke to him, saying, "Echo's life signs cut off, suddenly I might add, something isn't right, you better check in with India." He looked at the small figure and nodded and opened a channel to India:

_[- India come in! this is HQ come in! come in India RESPOND!-]_

_[=: This is India we are in position no problems so far…wait…hold on we got movement! THEY'RE INSIDE OH SHIT THEY GOT GUSS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!--:=]_

Levski slammed his fist against the table the small woman shifted her size to that of a normal sized human, and told him, "India's life signs are gone as well, I'll inform the Commanders then."

He looked at the holographic woman and nodded, stating, "Go ahead, anyway I'm going with a group of marines to get those pods up and running." He hefted a pulse rifle and plasma cutter and walked out of the room, he looked in the halls, refugees were waiting to get food and medical care, and platoons of marines stormed in and out of the base, he looked outside, the flames that once consumed the city, died down to glowing embers, that slowly faded out, leaving nothing but a dark silhouette of what once the prosperous city, full of life, now just an empty shell, full of nightmares, and the lost souls of people who never made it out, or died trying to help others out of the hell hole, he looked up at the sky and at the stars, and felt something die inside, just a few hours ago he held a dying marine in his arms, and she asked him to tell her family that she loved them, especially her young brother who was only 7 years old, she was only 23, then he remembered , lying her on the ground, folding her hands on top her chest, which held a small teddy bear, given to her by her mom, he wept that day, because of the fact, he was responsible for her, for all the marines in his squad, they were like a big dysfunctional family, she was the little sister of the group, he closed her eyes shut, and whispered under his breath, "Rest in peace Oina-sama, we will all miss you.", he looked around, half of the squad was on their knees crying or just standing up stiff, clenching their fists, trying to hold back the pain of losing a close friend. He wiped away the tears and spoke to them all, "All right, Transports Echo and India are not responding, our mission is to assist any survivors and start up the barrier, without those, the necromorphs could easily break through. Do you get me?" They saluted him and said in unison, "Sir, Yes Sir!" he smiled and ran off, the 24 other marines followed.

**

Opening comm. Channel with Fort Valor - - -

_[// this is Bravo-Six-Niner approaching hangar bay 8 on vector Three-six-nine-seven, please advise\\]_

_{//[ This is Fort valor we recognize your ship ID and your are clear to land, welcome to Aegis VII]\\}_

_[// Roger that, dropping ramps as soon as we hit the ground, ETA 20 minutes\\]_

_{//[Roger opening doors now. Be advised we have a heavy necromorph infestation be sure to inform passengers over.]\\}_

_[//They already know, wait what?! This is Bravo-Six-Niner we are going down! Stabilizers out! I can't hold it, losing control!!--\\]_

_{//[ Bravo-Six-Niner come in, Bravo-Six-Niner do you read? Notify search and rescue, we have a Raven down I repeat we have a raven down]\\}_

**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**(A/N): well about the clifffhanger...the shuttle crashes so yeah great if you found that out but why?? what caused and what is the fate of the new soldiers and our trio? FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER**_

**_Read and review people! PHOENIX OUT!!!_**


End file.
